


Scarlet Bunny Mansion

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [66]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brainwashing, Bunny Girl TF, F/F, Instant Loss, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After returning from a short vacation, Sakuya finds the entire Scarlet Devil Mansion turned into a gambling den, and her coworkers to horny bunnies...
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 12





	Scarlet Bunny Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 50.

Thanks to her impeccable work and unbeatable service to the Scarlet Devil herself, Izayoi Sakuya was allowed to take a week’s break from her duties as a maid. And while she would’ve normally refused, this was an offer where she didn’t get a choice. The second she heard the terms of her vacation, she was forcibly transported outside of the world she inhabited, stepping into the present as they knew it.

It took some time for her to accommodate, but she managed to figure out how to spend the week and have some fun while doing so. Mostly by using her abilities to cheat at gambling. She maintained a surprising amount of cash, and used it to keep herself afloat. But at the end of the week, it was time to return.

What she saw when she came back, however, was beyond her wildest imagination… And yet somehow eerily similar to what she had been doing outside of the world hidden inside Fantasy.

“The Mistress’ Mansion…” Sakuya muttered as she stepped up to the now-golden gates, her skin shivering as she peered beyond the bars and looked at the gaudy path leading into the Mansion itself. It was utterly unlike anything she had ever seen in this realm, and yet it was almost like the Casinos in the outside world with how the path lit up underneath…

As she kept watching, she noticed somebody skipping down the path to open the gates. A familiar redhead, one who seemed a little… Light on clothes, to put it one way. “Meiling? Is that you? What happened to you?”

“Ohoho! Sakuya! How’s my little timestopper been?” The Chinese Girl, Hong Meiling, giggled as she skipped over to the gate. Instead of her usual frilly guard outfit, she wore what could only be described as the direct opposite of a bunny suit, with latex covering her arms and legs while her torso was left completely bare barring a couple of pasties over the most important areas. “I’ve not seen you in…” She paused, the gears inside her head audibly grinding as she tried to remember, but the giggle that left her lips a little later made it clear that she couldn’t figure out how long it had been.

Sakuya just stared at the redhead, feeling a sweat running down her back. “Yes, I’ve been on vacation. Just what happened here? Where’s the Mistress? Does she approve of the attire that you’re wearing? It’s not one of the Black-White’s plots, right? I need to punish her if this has been one of her ideas.” She started running her mouth, her mind racing beyond as she tried to figure out what had gone wrong…

“Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, Sakuya. You’re rushing past everything, just like you always do. Slow down and let me handle a couple of things, okay?” Meiling chimed as she unlocked the gate, and immediately wrapped her arms around her lovable maid friend, kissing her on the forehead as she pushed her into her bosom. “Here, you can have a bit of fun with these. It’s on the house.”

To say that the Maid wasn’t exactly happy about this kind of treatment would be an understatement. To say that her mood was stable wasn’t the most accurate either, as her very reddened cheeks exposed just how quickly she could take a nosedive into pure embarrassment. “U-Unhand me, Meiling.” She muttered, pulling her head out of those breasts while managing to get a better glimpse of the reverse bunny girl…

Her ‘gateguard’ friend was, when everything was taken into account, simply erotic. It wasn’t just the clothes, or rather lack of them, but it was also the way that her crotch had been delicately tattooed with a bat-winged heart. The same kind of tattoo that decorated her cheek, showing that she was owned by somebody. Was it a decorative tattoo, or was it something more? She’d need to investigate to try and find out. And try not to get distracted by her tits, that was equally important.

“Come on, just have a bit of fun. It’s been soooo loooong…” Meiling muttered as she tried to pull the Maid back into her breasts, her body shivering as she felt her push up against them… Only to hug herself a second later, blinking as her mind tried to catch up with what just happened.

Sakuya took a deep breath, having used her ability to speed through time and away from the girl who she honestly adored. “Another time, Meiling. I need to talk to the Mistress.” She muttered, using her ability to continue inward without arousing anybody’s suspicions. She didn’t want another encounter like this.

Unfortunately, the second she opened the doors to the Mansion, the loud music from within started to assault her. It practically knocked her off her feet, causing her to struggle to get back up as it dug into her ears. It was unbearable, to the point where she was tempted to just deafen herself with one of her knives.

As she looked into the Mansion itself, it was easy to understand how and why the sound blasted out. There were radios all over the place, filled with music appropriate for a Casino. Which made sense, considering all the tables that dotted the originally regal home. 

The more she listened to it, the less obnoxious it became. In fact, it let her focus and notice that every single maid, no matter their size, wore the same sort of outfit as Meiling had been. Just with the colors swapped out for something more appropriate depending on the girl. “Every single one of my maids, turned into nothing more than a whore with a pair of bunny ears… What in the world has happened while I was away?”

“Nothing happened, Sa ku ya.” A tender voice whispered into her ear, and a pair of thick arms wrapped around her waist. A pair that were never this intimate, and a pair that she recognized very easily.

It was the Librarian, Patchouli Knowledge. And just like everyone else in the entire Mansion, she was wearing that very same utterly reprehensible outfit, the one that showed off everything and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. “You really should loosen up, it’s unbecoming of you to serve a Mistress who lets it all hang out.”

“Patchouli, please unhand me.” Sakuya wasn’t in the mindset to deal with this kind of treatment. Especially not from a girl who usually sat on her chair and buried herself in books until she couldn’t breathe. “Why are you like this? Why is anybody like this? Answer me. Please.”

The Librarian turned Bunny Girl tapped her chin a few times, giggling as she let go of her. “Okaaaay. But you gotta play a little wager with me. If you win, I’ll tell you. If you lose, you gotta change for your new job.” She chimed, as she slipped a single die out from between her rather enormous breasts.

“...A wager. You really have turned into nothing but gamblers, serving a vice that should be avoided at all costs. Very well.” She took a deep breath. “Six.” She picked the number ahead of time, knowing that she could rig it so it’d land on the number.

Patchouli tossed the die into the air, only to bounce it off her breasts as it came to a dead stop between them. Landing on that very magic number, 6. It seemed like she had won…

“You lose, Sa ku ya.”

Unfortunately, she hadn’t listened for the rules. “What?!” The Maid cried out, only for a shot of stimuli to shoot through her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a brief moment as her outfit changed to fit her new employment, gasps of pleasure filling the air.

Gone were the frills of her uniform, replaced with tight latex that clung to her skin. Gone was the skirt, replaced with nothing more than a single piece of cloth pasted over her precious area. And of course, her breasts were left utterly uncovered, a pair of tiny plastered-on wings giving her the single shred of dignity that she craved.

To make matters worse, as she stood there and took deep breaths… She could feel the shame fill her body. The rush of that shame made her nipples poke out against the pasties, even the one that covered up her crotch. “W-What did you do…”

“I just did what happened to everyone else, Sakuya. The Mistress wanted us all to be like this, victims to fate itself. You know what she’s like.” Patchouli giggled as she stuffed the die into the cavern between her tits. “Now, if you excuse little old me… I’m going to play with dear Koakuma. We had a bet before this, and if you ended up falling for one of my tricks, I was allowed to make her my toy for the day. You have fun with Remi, okay?”

With that, the Librarian turned Bunny disappeared in a flash of magic. Leaving the bunny maid wondering how this had all turned out this way, as she walked straight towards the Mistress’ chambers…

“Mistress Remilia. Please. For the love of everything in this world. Be sane.” She muttered to herself as she opened the doors to her Mistress’ chambers, her heart holding out hope…

And thankfully, unlike everyone else in the entire Mansion, she was dressed just as she always was. The young-looking Vampire, wearing an elegant pink dress that hid her true nature underneath. “Ah. Sakuya. You’re finally back. How was your vacation?”

“Compared to what I was just forced through, positively pleasant.” The silver-haired girl replied as she slowly approached, her blush intensifying as she felt her rather voluptuous chest, which seemed to have grown when she was forcibly dressed into this baffling excuse for a uniform, swaying from side to side with every step. “What happened while I was away?”

Remilia giggled in response to her question. “Ah. Yes. This entire arrangement, turning my establishment into a gambling den?” She mused, drumming her fingers along themselves. “I merely decided to… Should we say, appropriate what I saw in the Outside World?”

“You turned everything into a Casino on a mere whim? And you turned everyone into bunnies for that very same whim? Mistress, I know you’re an impulsive little lady with a lot of pride riding on your shoulders, but this is a low that even I couldn’t imagine from you.” Sakuya replied, feeling more than a little indignant. Not only that, but it seemed like her vacation had been nothing more than a scouting mission, to understand how everything worked.

The young-looking Vampire shrugged her shoulders. “I had a feeling you would be repulsed by all of this. You did have such a sticky moral compass, even after I took you under my wing. But that’s alright. I have ways of making you agree with what I want.” She mused, as her eyes started flashing bright crimson red. “You should know what I’m talking about, Sakuya.”

“Your ability to manipulate Fate. Is that what you did? Turn everyone into bunnies through that? You fated them to a reputation of nothing but sex appeal, Mistress! Please, come to your senses!” Her Maid tried to appeal to her sensibilities…

Only for her own Fate to be rewritten. Forcibly. Just by looking into those eyes, her very being was being undone. And it all started by having her nethers start overflowing, the pasted-on heart that covered up her pussy barely staying on thanks to the area growing wetter.

“Honestly, Sakuya. After all the years we’ve spent together, I would’ve assumed you knew better than to talk back to me at this point.” She mused, having cracked the poor girl in a matter of seconds. Just like she had done to everyone else. Though, she had to admit that the girl being softened up prior by her dear friend Patchy was more than welcome.

Sakuya’s mind slowly drooled out between her thighs, her fate to be nothing more than a piece of flirty arm candy filling her head. All while the same insignia, a heart decorated with her Mistress’ wings, formed over her pussy.

“Now, how about you show me how good you are at your job, Sakuya?” Remilia giggled as she took a seat on the bed, spreading her legs to reveal her utter lack of underwear underneath her dress, beckoning her to come closer. “Eat to your heart’s content. You have a long day of work ahead of you.”

The Bunny Girl approached, her ears twitching as if they were a proper part of her, as she slowly got onto her knees in front of the foot of the bed, the same mark above her pussy replicating on her cheek as she affirmed her orders. Orders that made her even wetter below, and keep circulating inside her head until she was given new ones.

“It’ll be my greatest pleasure, my adorable Mistress. Let your precious Bunny Girl do what she was fated to do, make you feel real good....”


End file.
